The land beyond the walls
by animeman114
Summary: As the scout regiment were planing to take out rod reiss 120m titan how crazy would it be if the scout were to get teleported outside the walls to a land unknown to them how will they get back home heck who knows if theres a home to get back to
1. Chapter 1

The scout regiment were in deep shit they limited time to figure out a plan before rod reiss reached the wall they had rescue eren from rod reiss he was planing to have krista or now newly named historia turn into a titan eat eren and gain the founding titans power but before historia put the needle in her skin she throw it to the ground and all the liquid that was inside the needle was on the ground rod in his disbelief and shock grab historisa thanks to her training histora threw rod over her shoulders and declared that she was not going to be part of his plan on that she was going to save eren **(you all know what happen after that cause im to lazy to write all that stuff and really want to get on with the story)** back on the wall the scouts were trying to figure out a plan were suddenly a bright flash of light was seen the next thing everyone knew was that the scouts were nowhere to be seen that only could mean one thing

 **this was the end of humanity**

 **with fairy tail**

it was a normal day in fairy tail or was normal as it can get fights broke out cause of natsu and gray over gods knows what cana on her 5th barrel of alcohol no one know how can this women hold all this alcohol in her system and still stand

Mirajane Strauss the guilds poster-girl and barmaid watched all this from behind the counter she was clean was glass with a rag mira loved this guild with all her heart it was her home and everyone here was her family if not by blood then from the bonds they formed with the years they all been together she truly loved this guild she would do anything to keep them together,just then the doors to the guild brust open revealing a pink haired boy behind him were three others and a flying cats

WERE BACK the pink haired boy shouted known as Natsu Dragneel

welcome back guys how did the job go Mira greeted with a smile

it was a disaster a girl with blond hair said this girl was known as Lucy Heartfilia

oh well that to bad i guess master has more paper work to do,Mira said

speaking of master where is he a red haired women ask this women was know as Erza scarlet

oh master went out said he had a few things to do he should be back soon why is something the matter replied mira

i just wanted to ask the master about this erza the showed a flyer that looks similer to a job request the different was that the flyer had this werid writing on it

well that is werid guess you guys will have to ask the master about it

just then a very short small man walk in the guild ask me what my dear

oh master welcome back and good timing to

thank my dear now what is it you wanted to ask me about

Erza showed master the flyer with the strange writing on it and ask if he knew what it was the master did in fact know what it was he explained that it was a summoning spell but didn't know what it summoned now that team natsu and the rest of the guild wondering about this summoning spell one of the members of the guild ask the master if it was ok to try the summoning spell the master see no harm in it agreed boy was he wrong

while the master was preparing the summoning spell everyone was guessing what would come out of the spell with erza and her team she was thinking a giant cake monster would come out of the spell and challenge her to a cake eating contest natsu being natsu was think a dragon would come out of the spell so he could ask it if it knew igneel gray didnt really care lucy was thinking maybe it was a spirit or something and happy being happy was thinking it was a giant fish so he can eat it for lunch while this little guessing game was going on the master had finish with the spell a first nothing happen then a bright light flash everyone crovered there eye when the light show was over everyone removed there hands from their eye there stand a group of people three adults and six teens at first they didnt move like they were in a state of shock then the shortest of the three adults step forward he stood in front of the master with an angry look on his face no angry would be an understatement more like furious but about what.

you...you did this didn't you the man ask in a harsh tone

if you mean by summoning you here than yes said the master


	2. i have no excuse

yeah i'm so sorry for not updating at all i have no excuse at all but i will say that i am more determine to update these story's so later today i will update the land beyond the walls and make it my job to update a lot more.


End file.
